Trichloroethylene Degradation in a Novel Membrane Bioreactor. We would like to use your confocal microscopy equipment to help characterize the structural properties of a membrane-attached metharotrophic biofilm. The biofilm will be stained with acridine orange. Silicone tubing serves as the membrane.